Zoey and Stark Moments
by Dirnty
Summary: All of these are set after Awakened and after Kalona and Neferet are killed. Zoey is High Priestess of the Tulsa, Oklahoma House of Night. Rated T because of language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stark

My eyes were forced open and blinded by the afternoon sun. The curtains were parted. My skin started to ache. The ache turned into a painful burn. I rushed to the window to close them. I was full of instant relief.

A knock sounded from the door. "You up, Stark?" Zoey's cheery voice made me smile.

I strode to the door and opened it. Her long hair was draped over one eye. She had jeans and a blue hoody on. Her marks seemed to shine extra bright today. I enveloped her in a huge bear hug. I kissed her head then pulled away.

"You're up early," I said.

"So are you," she countered.

"Well it's not my fault I opened the curtains last night before I went to bed."

"Uh, yeah it is. But why would ya do that?"

"The weather channel said it would be overcast."

She shook her head. "The weather channel is hardly truthful."

I smiled the crooked smile she loved so much. "What'd you want?"

"What? I can't just drop in and visit my Warrior? Well, I may as well leave," she said, turning away.

I grabbed her wrist. "I didn't say I didn't want you here. Come on." I led her in.

She sat on the bed next to me.

"So, Ms. High Priestess, what's on the agenda today?"

"A cleansing ritual at midnight and an assembly afterward."

"Interesting," I lied.

"School activities never interest you. Get involved more," she suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. You're the only person I can actually stand at this stupid school. Wait. I like Dragon, too."

"The twins?"

"They bicker too much."

"Damien and Jack?"

"They're okay, I guess."

"Aphrodite and Darius?"

"Too lovey-dovey."

She sighed. "Beggers can't be choosers."

"What do you mean?"

"You want good friends, but you got some that you don't completely like."

"Whatever," I muttered.

She held my hand and leaned in to kiss me. "Breakfast?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

The ritual began with a steady drum beat that lasted for a minute. Then the lyrics of women singing in a different language started up. The voices got progressively louder until it matched the volume of the drum. Maracas shook quietly in the background.

I made my way through the crowd and into the circle. My orange beaded tropical dress twirled as I did. I stomped around and spun in perfect circles, jumping and landing with perfect balance. The entire song, maracas, drums and voices, got louder and louder. It was almost loud enough to cause a headache, when it abruptly stopped. I froze in the middle of the circle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stark smile sweetly. When I picked up the matches, all eyes were on me and expressions were serious.

"Hello everyone," I greeted. "Tonight is a special night. It's Samhain, the night we worship those of our kind that have passed. Usually a private ritual is held by the Dark Daughters and Sons. This year is different. It marks the beginning of a new era, in which I rule with authority. I know I've been here for a month now, but this is the best time to really celebrate it. And it isn't just about a new High Priestess, it's about much, much more. New students, new teachers, new holders of affinities. And not for nothing, new cats."

The student body laughed at the joke. I walked to Damien. Before picking up the yellow air candle at his feet, he hugged me.

"Kudos Z!"

"Thanks," I whispered.

He retrieved the candle.

"Air is an invisible force that gives us every sweet breath we take. In Nyx's name I call to thee. Air, join our circle!" The wind blew rapidly and blew my hair in my face. I tucked it behind my ears and continued toward Erin.

"Water shines in the earth's oceans and gives us beauty. In Nyx's name I call to thee. Water, join our circle!" Waves lapped Erin's feet and brushed against mine. I went to Shaunee.

"Fire is our warmth and our light when we need it. In Nyx's name I call to thee. Fire, join our circle!" Flames licked at my arms but didn't burn, just heated. I walked to Stevie Rae. Her smile was full of enthusiasm.

"I'd also like to welcome the Red Fledglings to the Tulsa, Oklahoma House of Night." The crowd cheered until I raised my hand and they fell silent. "Earth is the base of all living things. It provides us with shelter and resources. In Nyx's name I call to thee. Earth, join our circle!" The smell of hay and freshly cut grass settled in the air. I took my position in the center of the circle.

I raised the purple spirit candle. "Spirit is the unseen. It binds us and brings and takes lives. In Nyx's name I call to thee. Spirit, as the last element, join our circle!" I got butterflies in my stomach, but not the bad nervous kind. They filled me with a sense of joy and happiness.

A gold band connected Damien, Erin, Shaunee and Stevie Rae. It shimmered and glowed brightly. I picked up the goblet brought it to my friends, each taking a sip and saying 'blessed be'. I returned to the middle. I gulped the last sips.

"Blessed be," I said.

"Blessed be," everybody responded.

"Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"

The celebration was followed by a buffet of Italian foods; pasta, spaghetti, bread sticks, garlic bread, and a lot more. The rest of the classes were canceled, so the night was like one big celebration. It felt good to let loose for once.


End file.
